voices
by crazyChick7
Summary: sam and dean can hear each others thoughts


Disclaimer- I own nothing.

This is just a short opening chapter. I thought that I would try something different, as I always seem to do angsty stories. The premise has probably been done before, I have not really checked. By the way, review and let me know what you all think.

PLOT: Sam and Dean can hear each others thoughts. It is before the Ep. Hunted. AU.

Chapter 1

It has his third night of lying awake. Sam was getting serious sick of staring at the ceiling and

listening to his brother's even breath, which only reminded him what he was missing out on. The

room was in darkness. Sam did not bother to turn on the light. He had managed to grab two hours

sleep before wakening up. By now, his eyes were well adjusted to the darkness. He could make out

the TV in the corner. He could see the door leading off to the bathroom up to the right. He briefly

considered turning on the television in the hope that there was something interesting being shown

that would distract him. He shrugged off this idea quickly. He did not want to wake his brother.

Dean was a very light sleeper. Sam had learnt that that lesson the hard way. Only his quick reflexes

had prevented him from being sliced by a very sleepy Dean. He still chuckled about the entire

situation. The look on Dean's face had been priceless.

However now he had a more serious reason to let his brother sleep. Dean was not coping very well

with their father's death. Sam was struggling with the weight of it himself, but the loss had hit Dean

the hardest. Sam did not begrudge the man the few hours of blissful nothingness were he did have to

deal with any of life's hardships. Were he did not have to deal with the reality were he was alive at

the cost of another. Dean had been closer to the man. Truthfully, Sam knew he spent most of his

last hours with his dad arguing with him. He regretted his stubbornness deeply. It weighed on his

conscience. He wished that he could go back and change it. To tell him that he loved the person, he

was a good dad- anything nice really. _Hindsight is not your friend._ He knew he could not. _Too _

_little, too late. _As he had finally admitted to Dean in front of the Impala. _Dean needs you now._ He

reminded himself. He had spent his entire life watching out for you. Do not fail him when he needs

you the most.

Still, in his sleep deprived state he was finding it increasingly hard not to mess with his brother.

_Make up?_ He considered as he studied the sleeping Dean. Sam could only see his head. A duvet

covered the rest of his body.

_Nah, _he dismissed it immediately, _he would wake up before I finished the blusher. And then _

_he'd kill me._ Sam took a second though, to imagine what Dean would look like with make-up. He

chuckled.

_How about putting his hand in a __glass of warm water? _Sam laughed at the ridiculousness of the

statement. He knew that if he tried that Dean would never let it go. He could imagine the names

Dean would call him. If would totally backfire on him.

A car drove past on the road outside the motel. Its headlights briefly illuminated the room. When

silence descended, again he thought about his plan. He hated the prank stuff so he would have think

of something that Dean would not be able to connect with him. Several images passed through his

head, each one more amusing than the last. He was thinking about what Dean would look like with

pink hair when he heard it. It was faint. So faint that Sam barely heard it despite the sleepy silence.

"_mmm baby…"_

It was Dean's voice, heavy with emotion. At first, Sam thought that his brother was talking in his

sleep. He looked over, waiting to see what Dean would say next.

"_I want you baby. Come on over I will show you how much Allie."_

Sam jumped. All thoughts of joking with Dean the next day went out of the window. He had been

watching Deans face. He could clearly see his brother. When he had heard Dean speak, his mouth

had not moved. Not even a millimetre.

"_Yeah….__"_

EWWEWWEWW. Sam could see a small smile forming on Deans lips. He wrenched his pillow

from under his body. He lobbed it at his brother. It hit him full on in the face. Dean awoke instantly.

"Huh?" he asked dazedly

"We gotta talk."


End file.
